1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to magnetic snap fasteners. More particularly, the instant invention relates to a magnetic snap fastener with a first half having a ring-shaped magnet and a second half having a tubular or partially sealed snap alignment means for insertion within the central hole in the ring-shaped magnet.
2. Description of Prior Art
Several patents have issued which show and describe magnetic snap fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,294, issued to Tamao Morita, entitled "Engageable Article Using Permanent Magnet", as reexamined and confirmed under Reexamination Certificate B1 4,453,294 (hereinafter "Morita '294") relates to a magnetic closure wherein a solid projection on a first half of the closure is adapted to fit within a hole in a circular magnet attached to the second half of the closure. Additionally, the second half of the closure, to which the circular magnet is attached, is solid in the area beneath the central hole in the circular magnet.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,891, issued to Tamao Morita, entitled "Magnetic Lock Closure", as reexamined and confirmed under Reexamination Certificate B2 4,021,891 (hereinafter "Morita '891") relates to a magnetic closure wherein a solid projection on a first half of the closure is adapted to fit within a hole in a circular magnet attached to the second half of the closure. Again, the second half of the closure, to which the circular magnet is attached, is solid in the area beneath the central hole in the circular magnet. The Morita '294 and Morita '891 patents essentially describe the same product.
Finally, British Patent Specification No. 1,519,246, published Jul. 26, 1978 (hereinafter "Aoki") discloses a magnetic closure wherein a projection on a first half of the closure is adapted to fit within a hole in a circular magnet attached to the second half of the closure. The projection is specifically described as a sealed extension of the first half of the closure. Again, on the second half of the closure, to which the circular magnet is attached, there is a solid surface in the area beneath the central hole in the circular magnet.
The solid projections of Morita '294 and Morita '891 and the sealed projection of Aoki help to align the first half and the second half of the closures during the closure process. However, these closures have certain disadvantages. They do not permit automated manufacturing such as the use of a light activated alignment means used for the assembly of the component parts. This allows faster assembly rates and reduced costs with good quality. Further, these solid and sealed projections do not permit the use of a quick and efficient coating process, whereby a number of closures are simultaneously exposed to coating while being manipulated on a string or wire passed through a hole that is coaxial with the projection.